The Daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange
by cynikalbitch
Summary: Well, as the name suggests, the daughter of Bellatrix Lewstrange shows up in the seventh year, just as Harry has a strange dream... not corny, not stupid. If the name doesn't hook you in, I dont know what will...
1. Danger from Within

**The Daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange.**

**A/N:** Mercedes Lestrange, daughter of escaped Death Eaters Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange comes to Hogwarts. If the title doesn't intrigue you, I don't know what will. It is not sappy, not corny and not dumb at least as far as I'm concerned, but then I'm torn between nostalgic affection and cringing, so some parts may seem a little odd; also I wrote this while I was on holiday in Fiji so the heat may have baked my brain a little. Feel free to flame or review. Diss me for all you're worth because I need it. The brilliance of this whole idea had made my head a little swollen…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that belongs to the world of Harry Potter save for Mercedes Lestrange. 

**Chapter One:** Danger from within

          Seventeen year old Harry Potter jerked awake and sat up on his bed. His scar was twinging painfully, but he was too used to it to notice. He'd had a dream about Voldemort again, but instincts spurred by his fifth year in Hogwarts told him not to trust the dream. It could have been a hoax, much like the one that had cost him his godfather's life. 

          He lay back on the pillow and stared at the ceiling. Voldemort had been sitting in a dark room with the curtains drawn tightly against any light and his back was to Harry once again and so he, Harry hadn't been able to see Voldemort. There had been someone kneeling before Voldemort.

          _Do you agree to serve Lord Voldemort for the rest of your life, young one?_ Lord Voldemort had said, and Harry, now lying in bed, wondered if it were Malfoy being initiated.

          There had been hesitation before the person had answered 'yes' in a low voice and Voldemort had cackled with laughter and said _Hogwarts will be destroyed for sure now. There will be trouble from within and that fool of a Headmaster won't know what hit him._

          Harry took a deep breath in. Tomorrow he left for Hogwarts. Malfoy would be on the train and Harry would be there if he tried something foolish. There was no way anybody was going to destroy Hogwarts.

          He felt for his glasses on his bedside table and put them on. There was packing to be done. He pulled his trunk out of the closet and kicked it open and looked at the random assortment of quills and parchment littering the bottom of it.       The knife Sirius had given him for Christmas three years ago was lying amongst the rubbish. There was a swell of emotion at the sight of the knife. Emotions that Harry did not want to feel, so he picked the knife up and hurled it across the room, as far away from him as possible then began picking up clothes and textbooks off the floor and dumping them unceremoniously into the trunk. He got his Firebolt from his closet and placed it carefully atop the jumbled mess of clothes, books and parchment then slammed the lid shut and sat down in front of it, head in hands, elbows on his knees.

          Nothing would bring him back. Nothing _could bring Sirius back. All Harry wanted was to see him one more time, just to say good-bye, to hear that bark of a laugh for the last time. There was a hollow ache in his chest. Harry swallowed hard and got up. He'd best get ready before Mr. Weasley came by to pick him up._

          At ten o' clock, Harry was sitting in the Dursleys' kitchen eating toast and jam for breakfast. He was expecting the Weasleys any minute now. Dudley trudged into the kitchen, dressed in his Smelting's gear and blearily rubbing sleep from his eyes.

          Harry took a sip of his tea and winced. It needed sugar. He pulled his wand out of his pocket. '_Accio sugar,' he said, smirking at the look on Dudley's face. He carefully spooned some sugar into his tea and watched as Dudley opened his mouth._

          'Call them and I'll hex you.' 

          Dudley looked at Harry, chins quivering. 'Hex me?' he repeated doubtfully. Then he straightened up and held his Smelting's stick up. 'I'll- I'll hit you.'

          'You'll hit me?' said Harry and calmly took a bite of his toast. 'Go on then. Hit me.'

          Dudley looked sorry he had said it, but raised his tick threateningly. 'If you do _it_ again, I'll hit you hard. On the head.'

          Harry picked up his wand from where it lay beside his plate, but he was saved the trouble of hexing Dudley, because there were several loud honks outside. He heard Uncle Vernon yell in surprise from the sitting room. 

          Harry dropped his toast on the table and got up, brushing his hands off on his jeans. 'There's my ride,' he said pleasantly. 'Have fun at Smelting's.' He magicked his trunk and Hedwig's cage downstairs, picked it up and walked to the door. 

          There was a fleet of solemn black cars along Privet drive. 'All right there Harry?' said Mr Weasley. Harry grinned and hauled his trunk into the car Mr Weasley was indicating. 'Had a good summer?'

          'It was fine,' he told Mr. Weasley grinning. He sat inside the car and found Ron sitting beside Tonks.

          'S' up Harry?' Tonks said, grinning. Her hair was long and platinum blond, the ends of it was an astonishing shade of neon green.

          'Nice hair,' he told her, after grinning at Ron. 'Look's like Lucius Malfoy's."

          'I've been trying to tell her that but she won't listen,' Ron said, shaking his head. Tonks glared at him. 

          'It does _not look like Lucius Malfoy's," she said with as much dignity as she could muster. _

          'Yes it does." Ron said grinning as Mr Weasley took a seat and started the engine. Tonks looked livid, but she scrunched her eyes up and changed her hair black. 'Better?' she asked and Ron nodded.

          'You look like a Goth,' Harry said to her. 

          'Oh good idea!' Tonks exclaimed and she scrunched up her face once again. Her complexion turned pasty and dark circles appeared under her eyes.

          'You'll need a dog collar,' Ron pointed out.

          Tonks took her watch off and waved her wand at it. It turned into a spiked bracelet. 'No dog collar, but this will do.' She slipped it on.

          'Black nails,' Harry said. 

          Tonks screwed up her face and her nails turned black.

          'Your clothes look out of place too,' Ron said.       

          Tonks took out her wand once again and waved it at her clothes. Her pants turned into a black lacy skirt and her cream top became a black peasant top.

          'Where are Hermione and Ginny?' Harry said, suddenly remembering.

          'Hermione said she's meet us there, but Ginny is in the next car with Mad- Eye and Lupin.' Ron replied, turning away from Tonks who had just made a fire design appear on the pupils of her eyes.

          'Oh,' said Harry. 'And why are there so many cars?'

          'Protection. Mad-Eye reckons it would confuse enemies…' Ron said.

          'Ah." Harry said as though it explained everything. 'Do we need so much?'

          'You know what they say, CONSTANT VIGILANCE!' Ron barked. Harry laughed.

          'What's that mean?' Tonks said, her nose scrunched up in confusion. Harry and Ron looked at each other.

          'Never mind,' Harry said. Ron shook his head.

          'Oh, I forgot to tell you! I made Gryffindor Quidditch Captain.' Harry held up his badge. Ron grabbed it off his hand and examined it.

          'Wow Harry!' He was looking at the badge like it was the Holy Grail.

          Harry beamed as Tonks clapped him on the back enthusiastically. 'Way to go, Harry! You'll be an international player yet!' she exclaimed. Harry went pink.

~

          They reached Platform nine and three quarters with few commotions ('Good lord Tonks, what happened?' Moody exclaimed when he got out of the car and saw her), managing to secure excellent seats near the back of the train. They met Hermione on the train, looking around for them.

          'Oh, where have you been?' she said as soon as she had spotted them.

          Ron grinned at her. 'Oh here and there …' he said, running a hand through his hair.

          Hermione glared at him frustratedly.

          'Oh come on! We're here! Don't lose your blob!'

          'Blob?' Harry said looking at Ron with a frown. Ron shrugged.

          'I've been made Head Girl,' Hermione said with an restless look on her face.      

          'Surprise, surprise.' Ron muttered, sarcastically rolling his eyes. 

          'Congratulations Hermione,' Harry said, grinning at her.

          'Malfoy's head boy!' Hermione said loudly and helplessly.

          'Malfoy?!' Ron said incredulously. 'How did that git land that position?'

          'If I knew, I'd tell you,' Hermione snapped. 'Oh I should have been expecting it!' She wrung her hands together and looked so agitated that Ron put an arm around her.

          'I'm still a prefect remember? I'll be there if you need any help.' Ron took his arm off her shoulder and looked at Harry with a look on his face that said life at Hogwarts had just become harder for them all.

          'We have a prefects meeting now.' Hermione said vaguely still wringing her hands. 

          'Right,' Ron said, as if he had just remembered, which, Harry reminded himself, he probably had. 'Well, Harry, mate, we'll see you in a bit.' He gave Harry a feeble grin then followed Hermione up the train.

          Harry stared after them. He was all alone now. The compartment door was open, he hauled Hermione's trunk into it and took a seat. The train hadn't yet started moving. He caught sight of a disconcerted looking girl standing on the platform looking around frantically for someone.

          She looked distinctly familiar to Harry. There was something about those heavy-lidded eyes that struck him as odd. He looked closer. She had black hair, tied up in a haphazard ponytail, somewhat tanned skin and she had on muggle clothing: jeans and a black spaghetti strap top.

          'Harry!'

          Harry turned round to see Ginny with Neville in tow. 'You don't mind if we tag along here for a while. We'll clear off in a while, only Luna Lovegood is in the other compartment …'

          Harry nodded vaguely and turned round to look at the girl again, but she was gone. He frowned. The train let out a whoosh of steam. They had begun moving. Harry braced himself for what would prove to be a boring journey.


	2. Mercedes Lestrange

**Title:** The Daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter (duh). If I did, I wouldn't be writing without pay and posting my stuff up on a website…

**Summary: **The journey on the Hogwarts Express continues and Harry meets that familiar girl…

**Chapter Two:** Mercedes Lestrange

          Harry looked out the window at the moving landscape, they were nearly an hour into the journey and so far, Harry had spent his time pointlessly looking out the window. Neville and Ginny were engaged in a truly violent game of Exploding Snap in which the pack of cards refused to allow the players to have a proper game, one even went as far as to singe Neville's eyebrows. 

          Hedwig hooted remorsefully at him from her cage on the floor beside his feet, so Harry hauled her up onto the seat next to him and stroked her feathers through the bars.

          'Are you sure you don't want to play, Harry?' Ginny said, looking up from where she was tentatively trying to pick up a card she had dropped. 

          Harry, eyeing the pile of smoking cards and shook his head hastily. 'No, I think I'll go for go walk, thanks.'

          Hedwig hooted softly at him. Harry gave her a small smile then walked out, sliding the compartment door shut behind him. Outside, in the corridor, stood the familiar girl he had seen on the platform carrying a large trunk and a disgruntled looking black owl in a cage.

          'Hello there, can I help you?' Harry said, eyeing her owl interestedly.

          'Hi, I'm looking for somewhere to sit,' she said looking around. 'All the other compartments are full.'

          'Oh- not all of them, this one here isn't.' Harry motioned to the compartment behind him.

          'Really? I don't suppose I could put my stuff in there, could I?'

          Harry nodded and opened to compartment door. The girl dragged her trunk into the compartment and put the cage on top of it.

          'Hallo.' Ginny said with a grin, looking up from her game.

          The girl gave her a smile. 'I'm Mercedes, what are your names?'

          'Wow, your owl is really rather handsome,' Ginny said, forgetting the question and patting the owl through the bars. The owl preened itself and let out a proud hoot.

          'Oh, that's Mephistopheles. And you'd best not praise him; he tends to get a swollen head.' The girl, Mercedes said looking at the owl with a grin.

          Mephistopheles gave her a protesting hoot. She laughed and poked him through the bars. Mephistopheles tried to bite her hand but she had retreated too fast. He settled for giving Mercedes an expressionless glare.

          'Oh, I think he's cute!' Ginny said. The owl swelled. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

          'Oh, I still haven't told you our names! I'm Ginny Weasley; this is Neville Longbottom, that there, is Harry Potter.'

          Harry, standing behind Mercedes, winced. Now she was sure to gawk at him; but her eyes were on Neville.

          'Longbottom?' she repeated faintly.

          Neville nodded, and then looked down at his cards. Mercedes turned to Harry.

          'Harry _Potter_?'

          Harry nodded sheepishly, not knowing what to say.

          'Oh …' Mercedes said. 'I think I'll go look for my cousin now …'

          She was just about to slide by Harry when Ron appeared rather noisily over Harry's shoulder, Hermione in tow. Mercedes fell back making a surprised noise.

          'That was a rather short prefects meeting!' Hermione said bustling into the compartment and taking the seat Harry had sat in.

          'Yeah, it would be for you- Head Girl and all… you didn't have to sit with us. I don't think I could stand another minute of the git Mal- oh hello, who are you?'

          'Me?' Mercedes looked rather surprised at being asked that question. 'I'm er- Mercedes.'

          'Nice to meet you,' Hermione smiled at her. Mercedes nodded vaguely. Harry was reminded of Luna Lovegood. 'You seem new.'

          'Oh, I am,' Mercedes said, but offered no further information.

          'You're a bit old to be a first year,' Ron said, eyeing her naively.

          'No, I'll be in the seventh year. I used to go to Beauxbatons.'

          'Sit down,' Hermione said, patting the seat next to her. Mercedes walked over in a daze and threw herself onto the seat. Her owl, Mephistopheles hooted at her. She looked at him then stared at her lap.

          'Nice smell. Which perfume is it?' Hermione asked.

          Mercedes looked up. 'Essence Divided by Obscurite-Koll.'

          The awkward conversation was interrupted by Dean Thomas sticking his head in through the compartment door and saying, 'Hello everyone. Is Ginny here?'

          The compartment was now very crowded. Ginny leapt to her feet with a large grin and Dean catching sight of her grinned too.

          'D'you want to come with me? Only this place is a little crowded.'

          Ron looked livid. He hadn't yet gotten used to the idea that one of his year mates had been going out with his sister and clearly he had had no idea Dean still was. Harry had to suppress laughter at the look of mingled shock and apprehension as Ginny waltzed past him, Dean's arm firmly around her waist.

          Neville awkwardly got to his feet. 'I better go now I suppose …' He shot each of them a grin and left the compartment straightening his robes as he did.

          They were left alone in the compartment now. Ron sat down on the seat opposite Hermione and Mercedes who were now engaged in a conversation about schoolwork at Beauxbatons. 

          'I don't suppose you know what house you'll be in?' Ron said, interrupting them. Harry saw that Mercedes looked somewhat relieved.

          'No, but there's going to be a Private Sorting when I get there.' 

          'Really? It would be good if you were in Gryffindor wouldn't it?' Hermione said kindly.

          'Yeah. Yeah it would be …' said Mercedes, though she looked thoroughly doubtful.

          The compartment was silent, the only sound being the sizzling cards and the train trundling along the tracks. Then the compartment door slid open, revealing Malfoy flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

          Ron got up immediately. 'I thought I told you not to show up here unless you want yourself cursed into oblivion!' he said furiously, whipping his wand out, but Malfoy was sniffing the air.

          He unceremoniously shoved Ron out of the way. "Merce?" he said, looking round the compartment. His eyes rested on Mercedes, who was looking livid.

          'Where the hell were you?' she said furiously, getting up.

          Harry exchanged a glance with Ron, who gave him a confused look. Hermione had gotten to her feet too.

          'You know him?' she said sharply, looking from Malfoy to Mercedes.

          'She's my cousin, Mercedes Lestrange. Daughter of _Bellatrix Lestrange_.' He shot a goading look at Harry, who got to his feet and pulled his wand out at once. 

          'Draco, that's not nice.' Mercedes said sharply.

          Malfoy turned to her. 'What?' he said with a shocked look. 

          'You know exactly what I mean,' she snapped. 'Get my trunk and be careful with Mephy.' 

          Malfoy nodded to Crabbe and Goyle, who advanced towards her things. Goyle was reaching for the cage when she said to Malfoy, 'You really don't expect that oaf to carry him do you?'

          Goyle froze and turned to look at Malfoy, who was looking thoroughly cornered. Then he sighed and walked over to the cage and grabbed it, pointedly avoiding everyone's gaze.

          'Careful.'

          Malfoy shot her a malevolent look and strode out of the compartment (trying to muster as much dignity as possible), Crabbe carrying the suitcase and Goyle waddling after him.

          Mercedes gave them a wink followed by a tiny smile before walking out of the compartment after them.

          'She's Malfoy's cousin? Mercedes Lestrange?' Hermione said, looking at Ron.

          Harry meanwhile, was trying to quench the upsurge of hate and anger, which wasn't helped by Ron, who had immediately burst into a furious tirade as soon as they left. 

          'Did you see the way she winked, as if she were proud to have done us in! And that evil smile- you wait till I see her again.'

          Hermione was looking thoughtful. 'Ron, didn't you see? She was deliberately embarrassing Malfoy in front of us!' 

          'I beg your pardon?' Ron looked affronted at the idea. 'No she was not! She was being a git like her _cousin_! She did us in!'

          'No! She bullied Malfoy, and if they're cousins, she probably spent the whole summer being told what goody goods we were. And if she really did listen, she could always have gotten up and left, but she didn't-'

          'Hermione, have you considered the fact that she might be trying to get to know us before doing something? She _completely_ did us in!'

          'Oh Ron, that's so farfetched! Look, the point is that she has most likely spent the holidays hearing about us and she probably knows that Malfoy hates us, and she made a fool of hi-'

          Harry sharply looked up at Hermione, who fell silent immediately. 'She did us in.' he said firmly.

          Hermione's nostrils flared, but Harry wasn't about to back down. Hermione, sensing this, took a seat, grabbed a book and began to read. She didn't talk to them for the rest of the journey.

**A/N**: Right, I'm having a lot of fun writing this story! Hee Hee. I'm also having a lot of fun having Harry hate Mercedes! Although I can understand his anger… I'll just have to see where this story takes me… hope you're enjoying it as much as I am! Oh yeah, and I love reviews. If you have any questions, feel free to ask as I have tried to make it as holeless as possible (no pun intended) and I'll answer them when I post my next chapter, which is coming sooner than you think.  

Luv, 

Cynikal


	3. First Day Back

**Chapter Three: **First Day Back

          Harry walked in a little late for breakfast the next day to find the teachers reading out the notices. He ducked as he walked to the Gryffindor table and took a seat opposite Hermione and Ron. 

          'You're late!' Hermione whispered.

          Harry shot a glare at Ron, who looked sheepish.

          'Sorry mate, I was up at the quidditch pitch with Ginny.'

          Harry shook his head and looked up at the table as McGonagall came over with the timetables. He shoved a piece of buttered toast down his mouth and washed it down with pumpkin juice.

          'Harry Potter, Dumbledore would like a word.' Harry looked up just in time to see McGonagall making her way down the rest of the table. He took another gulp of pumpkin juice and made his way to the teacher's table.

          'Ah Harry," Dumbledore said, putting his knife and fork down and raising his arms. 'I just wanted to confirm Defence Lessons.'

          Harry nodded. 'Of course.'

          'I am aware that you are Quidditch Captain Harry, you should be arranging a day that won't clash with other activities.'

          Harry nodded. 'Can I come back to you on a day?'

          Dumbledore nodded serenely.

          Harry nodded awkwardly and turned to go. He was just nearing the Gryffindor table when he caught sight of Mercedes sitting at the Slytherin table beside Malfoy looking thoroughly miserable. So she had been sorted into Slytherin.

          She looked up from her plate and their eyes met. Something inside him leapt uncomfortably but Harry stared stonily back at her as he walked, then broke the gaze when he reached the Gryffindor table.

          'What was that about?' Hermione said as he sat down.

          Harry looked at her, wondering whether she meant Mercedes or Dumbledore. He shook his head. 'Defence Lessons.' he said and picked up another piece of buttered toast.

          'We have to make sure it doesn't clash with DA and your Quidditch training,' Hermione said, as if he wasn't able to come to that conclusion on his own. 

          'I know that.' Harry retorted, taking a swig of pumpkin juice and hoping it would stop his stomach from leaping again as he caught Mercedes's eye again over the rim of his goblet. She was sort of pretty .

          'Potter, congratulations of making Quidditch Captain,' Harry looked over his shoulder and saw Ernie Macmillan holding out a hand.

          Harry shook it, looking sheepish.

          'Well, I hope you do well then .' Ernie said. Harry nodded awkwardly as Ernie walked away.

          'What was that about?' Ron stared after Ernie with a frown. 'I tell you, there is something wrong with him.'

          'Oh Ron, come on. We've got Herbology with the Slytherins.'

          'Slytherins on Monday morning, that's the last thing I need!' Ron moaned, turning to look at the Slytherin table. 'I see Mercedes has been sorted.'

          Harry didn't say anything but he noticed Hermione's lips grow considerable thinner when Ron began insulting her.

          'Oh be quiet, Ron!' Hermione said, getting up and taking up her bag.

          'What do you mean be quiet? She did us in- Oh! You aren't still holding up about yesterday are you? Because that was a load of bull .'

          Harry zoned out because his eye had caught Mercedes's again and his stomach was leaping again. He was still staring at her when a wall obscured his vision and broke the gaze. They were now in the Entrance Hall and Ron and Hermione were still bickering. Disgruntled, Harry rushed after them; part of him hoping that Mercedes would be in Herbology with them and the other part of him seriously questioning whether he was feeling sane today because if he recalled correctly, Mercedes was the daughter of the woman who had murdered Sirius Black.

~

          Well she had been present in Herbology, though there had been no further looks passed between them as Professor Sprout had put them down to dealing with Wingflappers, animals somewhat similar to bees and in order to do so, they had to wear a dense netted hat. 

          All throughout the lesson, Harry was painfully aware of the fact that Mercedes was in the same room. He was so disorientated that he mishandled a Wingflapper and got bitten. His hand swelled to the size of a balloon and Harry had to rush to the hospital wing, weighed down by his hand which grew steadily larger by the second.

          The end of the day found him thoroughly exhausted. He called a meeting for the Gryffindor quidditch team in the common room. 

          Ron, Ginny and Harry sat around the fire waiting for the two beaters and chasers to haul themselves over.

          'Right,' he said when they had all arrived. 'We need to arrange a proper time for quidditch training at least twice a week. DA members have to keep every Wednesday booked so Wednesday afternoons are out of the question.'

          'I have Charms Club on Tuesday afternoons and Sunday evenings to Chess Club.' Sarah Spinnet (chaser) said.

          'Yeah,' Alice Reed (also chaser) said. 'And I have Remedial Transfiguration on Sundays anyway.'

          Harry looked round at Joe Cloude (Beater) and Walter Cunningham (also beater), then turned to Ron and Ginny. They both shook their heads.

          'That leaves up Mondays and Fridays. I don't think anyone would want to give up their Saturdays so how are Mondays and Fridays?'

          Everybody nodded. 'But we'll use our Saturdays if it comes down to it.' Ginny said firmly. The team nodded.

          'Great. Meeting dismissed.' Harry got to his feet. 'I've got to meet Dumbledore,' he told Ron quietly. 'I'll see you in a bit.'

          He was on the verge of climbing out of the portrait hole when McGonagall appeared outside it.

          'Potter, it is highly unadvisable to go out wandering the corridors at night unless you want a detention. Please get back inside.'

          Harry stepped back feeling slightly stupid and moved aside so she could climb in. He would have to tell Dumbledore tomorrow.

          'I'd like to see Hermione Granger,' she announced. The common room fell silent as Hermione put her book down and went up to McGonagall. 

          'A word please, Ms Granger?' McGonagall said. Hermione nodded and they stepped outside. The din of the common room rose once again.

          His plans cut short, Harry sat down where Hermione had been sitting and started on his homework. A moment later, Hermione stormed into the common room and sat on the floor beside Ron.

          'What's wrong?' he said. Harry looked up.

          'I'm moving out. They've 

renovated the Head Prefects' lounge.' She looked miserable.

          'What, at least you'll have a room of your own.' Harry said, sitting down next to her.

          Hermione looked bitter. 'Malfoy's Headboy.' She said and sighed.

          'Oh,' Ron said. 'Well just tell McGonagall you'll stay here.'

          'Cant. Already tried. No point.' She got up, packed her bag and went to her dormitory without another word. 

          Ginny who had been watching the encounter sighed too. 'Poor Hermione.'

          Harry and Ron nodded slowly.

**A/N: **There! That was it, Chapter three, Nothing much is happening yet. Do you have any idea how hard it is to call Draco Malfoy?! He's too hot to be called by his surname! I'm writing another story that sequels the happenings in this one, but its from Hermione's point of view. I've been trying to keep true to the book and see things from Harry's POV, but I really want to write what Mercedes thinks!

Ah well. I'm not getting enough reviews! Maybe my summary is bad. Ah well, I suck at it anyway.


End file.
